Levacius
"Abandon all hope, he who argues with Lev." :: - TBL on Lev ::"He who denies God's existence is an enemy of America. And must be an Al-Qaeda member." :: - Lev ::"God bless America. God destroy Obama." :: - Lev ::"Screw the fags, Lev is who God hates the most." :: - Fred Phelps on Lev ::"I once sucked a dick for juice money, God told me in a dream it was okay." :: - Lev Levacius is a member of the Toa Zehvor and a former BZPC moderator, known by almost everyone on BZPC. Joining BZP Levacius joined BZP in the middle of 2008, and soon found MT's famous comedy, "The Bionicles Try To Run A House." He became very good friends with MT. He also got to known several others who would eventually join BZPC, such as Sonu Nova, Mesonak, and TA. (someone else needs to finish the story.......) OOPS sorry lev =p MoC Finishes The Story Then, Up from above, AN ARIEL ATTACK!!! THEY CAME IN FROM EVERY DIRECTION!!! PIE WAS EVERYWHERE, LEV QUICKLY STABBED A GORILLA WITH A TAQUITO. The gorilla grabbed a bunch of bananas and then ran away. All was once again safe in BZPTopia. A large cake was made to celebrate, and much fun was had General Compendium of Levacius' Failure Levacius is considered by many to be (one of) the greatest failures on BZPC, alongside JediBot and for his open Christian beliefs. In his early days he was notorious for his godmodding in RPGs, where he would easily kill other RPGers, their armies, or whatever, but make himself impossible to even temporarily cripple. He often used a Zehvor gathering attack, which would result in the entire Toa Zehvor team to appear out of nowhere and instantly murder anyone Lev wished. He claimed this could be used once a day. He, also, in several instances went as far as to rewrite the goddamn Bible to make him become God's most perfect disciple, second in perfection only to God himself (no, seriously). He is well-known for his feud with Vezon The Piraka, with VTP constantly starting religious arguments for fun, catching Lev and others in the web for a fiesta of butthurt, faith and lack of any sufficient evidence whatsoever by both sides. This originated from a conversation with someone on BZPC while Lev was RPGing with someone else. VTP mentioned in the convo that he is an atheist, which is when Lev spontaneously began brutally slaughtering him via RPG. An argument then ensued with Lev attempting to prove God's existence by showing how some random galaxy's sun looked like. Typical fundie tactics. Few people seemed to dislike Lev for an extended period of time, but were annoyed by all the arguments (although VTP did start them, admittedly, for fun). Later on his bias, stupidity and stubbornness extended to other topics. For a while, Lev was a savior of democracy by coercing people into voting for a certain member to be temporarily banned, during which a moderator would fulfill the request. This was later dealt with and outlawed. Another fundamental and famous Levacius trait is his fanatical obsession with MT's works, whether they be comedies or MOCs to the point of absurdity. When one questions something MT has done, and Lev happens to be there, he jumps out and begins attacking the person in question. He is a vehement opposer of BZPower comics, denounces their humor, skill required and insists that comics are not funny at all, and that comedies require greater talent, MT being the prime example and #1 comedy writer on BZP, in his mind. He tends to shrug off arguments concerning the mass noobishness of comics and when faced with another comedy by a highly regarded author ("Ask Tahu"), which was unfortunately lost in the BZPower data wipeout, he had turned out to have never read it, and, in a shocking display of ignorance stated that the reason Ask Tahu was wiped out, but MT's TBTTRAH wasn't, was because MT's was more awesome. Yes, Lev is that dumb. When asked to show some excerpts from the comedy which he deems funny, he doesn't do it and instead told the person to just read the comedy and how comics suck, blah blah blah... Lev has obviously been indoctrinated to an extent which he cannot truly back up his claims and when specified with arguments against God's existence, he tries ranting and whining instead. In one case, he did link to a religious site where pictures of the remnants of Sodom were found and how balls of sulfur were also recovered. How it was found out that it was Sodom or that God did it wasn't specified, nor is discovering a city an impressive feat, with new ones having been discovered for millennia. He also claimed God had visited him in a dream and told him not to drink fruit juice or milk ("Thou shalt not drink the blood of my creations, yadda yadda..."). Whether he still does this is unknown.